Legends
by mssugarpink
Summary: "We are all just legends, in the end." In which James and Albus Potter, along with Rose Weasley, are enjoying their first and last years at Hogwarts. They will encounter many obstacles along the way to the end of their schooling, such as the return of the Triwizard Tournament... Though such is normal for children of the most praised wizard in all of history. *CHAPTER ONE IS A NOTE*
1. Introduction

Dearest Readers,

I've been wanting to write a Harry Potter fanfiction for awhile now, but I've never really had the guts. I figured that I'd finally try something... A story about James/Albus Potter, Harry's sons and their time at Hogwarts. Unoriginal, I know, but I've decided to give it a shot. But there's something different about this one.

Don't lie. We all wish that we could go to Hogwarts. And that's what I'm giving you the chance to do! (: Just PM me what you feel are necessary details about your character, and I'll incorporate them in the story somehow. They can be an exact replica of you, how you wish you were (PLEASE no Mary Sues or Gary Stus), or anything, really. This is why I'm really excited for this. Thank you for your time. The first chapter will be up soon.

Love,  
Blondie

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! The rights to _Harry Potter _belong to J.K. Rowling, NOT me. This is non-profitable and for entertainment (for fun!) uses only. **


	2. 01 - Of Sorting Ceremonies

**Author's Note: Before we get started, I've paired Harry with Hermione and Ron with Luna. As you all probably know, it's been confirmed Luna marries that Scamander guy, and she isn't even in the epilogue. So, I've just switched the people 'round a bit. James and Albus and Lily are Harry and Hermione's children, and Rose and Hugo belong to Luna and Ron. Got it? I'm glad. Also, I've changed 'round the ages and years a bit... Albus is in first year, while James is in his sixth, Rose in her fifth. Since I've recently rejoined fanfiction, I just thought I'd mention I write in third person. It will vary from following Albus to Rose and etc., chapter through chapter. Did that make sense? Hope so. P.S. - Ginny married Satan. ;) The first half is better than the second.  
**

* * *

The train's engine was loud, and you could barely hear the words Harry mumbled to his son, Albus. After a few moments, having heard Harry's words of reassurance, Albus hopped half onto the train shortly after his brother and Rose. Albus glanced at his parents before fully boarding the train, and caught a glimpse of Harry standing on the platform alongside Hermione, who noticed the gesture, and flashed him a quick smile. Becoming one with the train, fully on board, he made his way to the compartment where James and Rose were sitting. He opened the door and found them together, immersed in a conversation about quidditch.

James's words pierced the hushed air around Albus.

"Bulgaria's obviously going to win,"

"Bulgaria? Never! Estonia is far better." Rose stated very matter-of-factly, moving her hands from her lap to her hips.

Albus remained quietly in the doorway, until Rose averted her eyes to the door where he stood.

"Albus! Come and join us, why don't you?"

"Sure," He replied, already walking over to the seating.

"So, 're you excited to get sorted?" Rose asked, the corners of her mouth moving upward.

"No. Not really, honestly. I'd petrified I'll be placed in Slytherin. Is it true, that the hat takes your choice into account?"

"Who told you that? About the taking your choice into account?"

"Dad did."

"Well, then it must be true. Anyways, forget Gryffindor, Ravenclaw's the place to be! We've got-"

"Hush up, Rosie! She's lying. You want Gryffindor. She's just jealous she's not in the same house that's produced the most heroes," James said, nonchalantly.

"As _if!_ I'm just glad I'm in a house that doesn't have any idiots like James in it."

"Mind your manners, Rosie..."

With that, Rose scoffed and leaned back into the cushion of the bench she was sitting on. She ran a finger through her pale red hair, and unknowingly batted those eyelashes of hers that matched perfectly in colour.

_I wonder why it's so pale, _Albus thought, _and so unlike Ron's. _

Rose looked down at the hair circled around her finger and basically spoke his own thoughts.

"Probably because of mum. Her hair's practically white, it's so blonde."

Right when she uttered the last word of her sentence, a girl with locks the exact same colour of Luna's came in. Except what stuck out most about her were her round, bright, green orbs, or perhaps her hooked nose. Her eyes were absolutely stunning. She nodded her head, looking slightly nervous and asked if she could stay in the compartment. Albus, James and Rose all agreed, and and the girl sat down and immediately stuck her nose in a book. After gazing at the page for a moment, she looked up.

"My name's Ella, by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Ella."

* * *

"Potter, Albus!"  
His name echoed through the halls. Albus moved from his place in line and inched towards the stool where the old, extremely battered – Especially since the legendary battle between Harry Potter and Voldemort - sorting hat lay. James waved to him from the Gryffindor table, grinning, and Albus gave a nervous, forced smile back. He sat there, huddled on the wooden stool, feeling a little stupid– But more than that, he was terrified. He knew that the hat now had access to everything in his head, all of his thoughts, all of his secrets (though there weren't many secrets). He remembered what his father had told him before he'd clambered onto the train, which was that your choice can influence the hat's decision… And that Slytherin wasn't bad. He remembered what he'd heard about Severus Snape—The man who he was partially named for—And instantly relaxed.

_Because not all Slytherins are bad, _he thought.

A voice suddenly popped into his head.

_You are very difficult to place, _it said.

At this point, he'd be glad to be put into _any _house, as long as he was placed now. He didn't know exactly how long he had been on the stool, just that it was longer than most people were. Or, at least, it seemed that way.

_I think I've found you a house, though… Ah, I knew your father, yes… _

"Slytherin!"

The words tumbled out of the slit the witch's hat had for a mouth. Albus hurried off of the seat, and rushed over to the Slytherin table. He was met with a few smiling faces, but more were smirking than anything else.

"Well, who would've thought," glared a blond boy called Scorpius. "That _Potter's _son would be put into our _lovely_ little house here." He spat when he spoke the name "Potter".

He could only force out an "um", causing the rest of his house to snigger. He quickly moved his gaze from the vacant seat next to Scorpius, and eyed the rest of the table, looking for another place to sit. He didn't find anything immediately (_Is it too much to ask for a seat not next to a bunch of idiots?)_, and nearly sat down in the empty chair near the group of Slytherins, when he noticed a seat at the very, very end of the long table. Quickly making his way toward it, he caught James attempting to sneak a furtive glance at him. His eyes were filled with curiosity, perhaps wondering why his brother was placed into the house that had produced the most Death Eaters ever in past times. Albus looked away, not liking the way he was staring at him. He heard the name "Watson, Hildegard" being yelled throughout the Great Hall. Looking up, thinking it was an interesting name, (though he was one to talk, seeing as his name was Albus Severus) he saw a pretty girl with blonde hair and tan skin, and eyes of hazel with coloured flecks of everything in them. She was very pretty, and he especially liked the way Hilde looked at that very moment in time, where the light caught her hair and made it look like stands of gold, and making the rainbow flecks in her warm orbs almost glow.

"Hufflepuff!" the hat screeched after a suspenseful two minutes, and he couldn't help but feel disappointed that she wasn't in his house. She went over to her table, and a spot immediately cleared for her at the Hufflepuff table. Hilde sat between two other girls – Another blonde and a redhead – and quickly started conversation. Someone appeared next to Albus at the Slytherin table, but he didn't notice, he was so focused on the girl.

Albus's head whipped around when someone tapped him and murmured, "Dude. You fancy her, huh?"

_Was it that obvious he was looking at her?_

"Uh, no," He responded, his face turning red and breaking out in a sheepish smile. He looked down to avoid making eye contact with what he was now sure was a guy after hearing his voice.

"You do. Can't hide your face from me. I totally saw you go red."

"Uh, well, I, um. I, uh. Well. I mean, I don't… Maybe. I've only seen her, like, once, so you know, you don't know."

"'So you know, you don't know…'" He mocked, laughing what was a laugh that sounded too deep for the voice.

"Well… Hi, I'm Albus."

"Declan. Nice to meet you."

Albus looked up at the Declan boy, and was met by a face that looked like that of a teenager. He had a slightly crooked nose, and he was dark haired and pale skinned. His hair was a bit longer than average, but it was well taken care of—Not greasy, like the late professor Snape's hair had been.

"How _old_ are you?"

"Second year. Twelve."

"Bloody hell. I could've sworn you were seventeen," Albus gaped, still studying Declan's features.

"I get that a lot." Declan replied, laughing again that laugh that was much deeper than his voice.

The girl he recognized as Emma and Rosie were looking at him from the Ravenclaw table. Each of them smiled at Albus, and he grinned back, and after mouthing a _thank you_ back to them because of their "congratulations" remark, continued his conversation with Declan.


End file.
